A day in monster manor
by Anime in Love FOREVER
Summary: Usagi and the gang go to stay at apparently a haunted mansion known as Monster manor. They think that the monsters are a new enemy from the dark kingdom. When they reach there they have a great adventure filled with wild werewolves, wicked witches and vampire love. Contains some Amutoness Amu x Ikuto mainly for humor.


**Me: Aaaaaargh I'm so happy I wrote my first crossover!**

**Ikuto: It's about time but what about your other story and your one shot collection?  
><strong>

**Me: Well actually I've been working on the next chapter of Amuto or Tadamu the blossom of true love and as for my one-shots I've written out my next one already I just need to edit it.  
><strong>

**Ikuto: That's a relief**

**Amu: No it's not!**

**Usagi: Hey everybody I'm here today woo hoo!**

**Chibiusa: shut up meatball head!**

**Usagi: *cries***

**Chibiusa, Ikuto, Amu and Me: *Sweat drop***

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or Sailor moon  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tsukino Usagi had just came back from school and was on her way to Rei's house to meet for a study session that Luna made her go to. When she finally arrived she noticed that not only her friends the inner sailor senshi's were there but so were Haruku, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mamoru and Chibiusa. "You're finally here! What took you so long!" shouted Rei. "Sorry I had detension." Replied Usagi. "Shut up with all your excuses we have a serious matter to attend to!" scolded Ami. "We do?" Asked Usagi. Everyone nodded.<p>

Haruku and Michiru, who were the ones who wanted to tell us about the serious matter, explained everything to us. "You see there's a forest found in Okinawa and we have seen on the news that in this forest a mansion was discovered." Explained Haruku. "Yes and young children have been acting careless and have been sneaking inside the mansion and when they get out they claim to have seen ghosts, goblins and all sorts of ghouls inside. We think we should check it out with you guys of course because we think what they've seen may have been an enemy from the dark kingdom. So what do say do you want to spend a night in a possibly haunted house?" asked Michiru. "But what about school and some of us need to inform our parents about this as well." Stated Ami. "Don't worry we've already informed your parents about this and told them that your going on a one night trip with your schools." Replied Setsuna. Everyone nodded and agreed to go to going to the mansion.

"W…wait! So you guys are telling me that I have to spend the night at a creepy old mansion that may be haunted! Waaah I hate ghosts!" wailed Usagi. "You're a Sailor soldier and a princess! You must fulfil your duties Usagi!" scolded Luna. Usagi just cried some more. "Luna's right something's up and we've got to find out what." Said Minako while sweat dropping. "When are we leaving?" Asked Mako. "Tomorrow." Replied Hotaru. Everyone sighed before rushing home to pack there things for the trip.

The next day as they made there way to Okinawa, Usagi didn't do anything but cry the whole way there. Everyone stared at the mansion in awe before finally walking in. Usagi still hadn't stopped her wailing and soon it began to annoy everyone. "Shut up meatball head!" yelled rei. "Yeah we're all here now so you've got to quit being such a cry baby!" shouted Chibiusa as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not crying because I have to stay here I'm crying because my friend Amu who went to junior high with me died a couple years ago and it's her birthday today but I can't celebrate it because I had to come here." Explained Usage. After hearing this Chibiusa and Rei became very guilty and looked at Usage in an apologetic way before saying "we're sorry." Usagi forgave them and everybody went to find a room either alone or in groups.

Usagi found an old room in an attic and decided that that would be her resting place. She walked in but when she came in she had the shock of her life. A young girl just around her age with bubble-gum pink hair and honey golden eyes and an older looking man with midnight blue hair were kissing at the door step. They broke the kiss and stared at Usagi. "Urm… hi." Said Usagi as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hi." They both said revealing there sharp deadly looking fangs. Usagi went pail for a minuet before screaming out loud with all her might. "Aaaaaaaargh!" She screamed terrified. "Sh… sh its ok…," said the girl soothingly, "Usagi listen!" Usagi's eyes widened. "Y…you know my name?" She asked in shock. "Yes of course I do it's me Amu." Replied the girl. Usagi's jaw dropped. "B…but you're a… a vampire! "She yelled. "Y…yes I am." Stuttered Amu nervously. "B…but how… w…we went to junior high together and I never noticed your fangs." Said Usagi still in shock. "Love." Replied the blue haired man next to her.

"Huh? And who are you?" she asked staring at the strange man. "The name's Ikuto and I drank Amu's blood that's why she's a vampire." He replied plainly. "Y…you what!" Usagi stuttered worriedly. "He said he drank my blood. You see I went on holiday here where I met Ikuto. We fell in love but he was a vampire and I was a human and of course vampires live forever whereas humans will eventually die. So in order to be with him forever I let him drink my blood." Explained Amu. "Aww how romantic!" squealed Usagi. "Demo I wonder how the others are right now?" said Usagi nervously. "Other's?" asked Ikuto. Usagi nodded. "I didn't come here alone I brought some friends along too." Giggled Usagi.

**With Ami and Mako**

Ami and Mako looked around the mansion until finally Mako found a room for them both to stay in. Inside they saw a strange goblin type of creature which had blue skin and had black hair also he was wearing glasses. He was reading a book and by his side was a hyper looking woman, with carrot coloured hair, stuffing her face with candy and jumping around all over the place. They both stopped what they were doing and greeted the two girls. "Hello I'm Kairi and this lovely young women next to me is my friend Yaya she's a witch." He said introducing himself and his friend. Mako and Ami were very shocked. "M…monsters!" they both shouted in shock.

Yaya and Kairi sweat dropped at the screaming girls. "Umm… ladies… ladies there's no need to be afraid." Said Kairi calmly. The girls didn't reply they just trembled in fear. Yaya smiled and put her hand out. "Yaya want's to be your friend!" she giggled happily. Neither Ami nor Mako took the hand they just stood there frozen. "Meanies!" Yaya pouted. Mako chuckled nervously unable to process what just happened. 'There really are monsters here I wonder how the others are doing.' Thought Ami nervously.

**With Hotaru and Setsuna**

Hotaru and Setsuna stood there with there mouths gaped open at the person they just saw. Right in front of them stood a blond boy with blood and scars covering his body and his head in his hands. "Hello I'm Tadase I'm a zombie." He greeted. "H…hi." Said Hotaru. "I… I am pleased to meet you Tadase I am Setsuna and this is my friend Hotaru we are here exploring because we heard on the news that there were monsters here. So could you have been the creature that scared all the children?" asked Setsuna calmly. Tadase nodded. "Yes me and the others I guess. I know we're different but it's no reason for everyone to be afraid of us we won't harm them there just afraid of the way we look." Sighed Tadase. "Th…the others?" asked Hotaru. "Yes the others, there are all sorts of ghouls that live in this mansion." Explained Tadase. Hotaru and Setsuna sweat dropped. "I wonder how the others are handling this?" whispered Setsuna. "I know right." Hotaru whispered back.

**With Rei and Minako.**

Rei and Minako clung onto each other trembling. There in front of them was a girl floating in the air with long golden flowing hair and honey coloured eyes that matched her hair colour. "Please don't run away I want to be your friend I'm Rima. As you can see I am dead and a ghost but I was once one of you so you don't have to be scared." Said the girl reassuringly. "O…ok Rima n…nice t…to meet you." Stuttered Minako who shivered worriedly. "U…um hey." Said Rei unable to think about much to say to a ghost.

"Stop that." Said Rima suddenly. "Stop what?" asked Rei clearly confused. "Stop cowering in fear and holding onto each other like that. I told you guys that I wouldn't hurt you." Replied Rima. Rei and Minako nodded. "Now tell me what are your names?" asked Rima. "I'm Minako and this is my friend Rei." Answered Minako now a little bit more confident. "I see. Well nice to meet ya." Smiled Rima. Rei and Minako smiled as well and everyone began to laugh.

**With Haruku and Michiru**

They came into a nice large looking room. It was terribly dark inside and neither of the girls could see a thing inside. They walked around and searched for the light switch but couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly Haruku slipped and fell on top of something rather peculiar. "Aaaaaaargh get off me baka! You interrupted me in the middle of a spell!" huffed a voice. All of a sudden the lights came on to reveal a petit young woman with light blond hair that had curls along the bottom. "Utau! Yaya! I need you come here!" she shouted. The door creaked open and in came another young lady who also had blond hair but in a different shade with her hair in pig tails. "Yes what do you want?" asked the girl. "These girls interrupted my spell could you tell them about the rules of the house and about when I cast my spells. Oh and where's Yaya?" she asked. "She went to play with Kairi." Sighed the other girl.

"Uh… hello remember us? Can we have an explanation as to who you are?" asked Michiru. "Oh excuse me I am terribly sorry. I am Lulu de morcef Yamabato and this blond with the pigtails is my friend Utau." She replied. "Oh hey." Replied Haruku plainly. Lulu and Utau raised there eyebrows. "Well you guys don't seem very afraid of us." Stated Utau. "Yeah how come?" asked Lulu. Haruku shrugged and so did Michiru. "We're kinda like super heroes and we've battled aliens before so this isn't very different from the usual." Said Haruku. "Oh so neither of you are afraid of us?" asked Utau. "Nope but some of our friends who came here might be." Replied Michiru as she sweat dropped at the thought. "Well let's hope they haven't seen the other ghouls around this house yet." Sighed Lulu. "Wait there are more of you!" shouted Haruku. "Yep!" replied Utau as if it wasn't a big deal.

**With Mamoru and Chibiusa**

Mamoru and Chibiusa sweat dropped at the sight of the large dog like creatures around them grabbing things, breaking them and howling like crazy. They were very dirty, furry, wolf like creatures however they were also more intelligent and human like than dogs and Wolves. "Yo I'm Kukai and this is my friend Nagihiko nice to meet ya! We're werewolves!" shouted Kukai enthusiastically. "Where's Ikuto?" asked Nagihiko worriedly. "He went to see Amu in her room!" replied Kukai. "Yeah but its boy's trash night today!" pouted Nagihiko. "I know but it's Amu's birthday today so he had to go see her!" replied Kukai._ '_Amu isn't that the girl Usagi's always talking about and who's Ikuto?_'_ thought Chibiusa.

"Uh… who exactly are you talking about?" asked Chibiusa. "Don't ask silly questions." Scolded Mamoru quietly. "Oh we're talking about our friend and roommate Ikuto he's a vampire! Nagi's just moaning because we usually get together and trash everything we can find today but he went to see his girlfriend Amu instead!" answered Kukai. "Okay… and I thought that vampires and werewolves were enimies?" replied Chibiusa. "Pfft of course not that's just in the movies!" shouted Kukai. Mamoru, Chibiusa, and Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Mind my asking but what are your names?" asked Nagihiko. "Oh sorry I'm Mamoru and this little girl next to me is Chibiusa." Replied Mamoru.

"Enough of the chit chat its 3:00 O clock let's go!" shouted Kukai excitedly. Nagihiko nodded before following Kukai. "Go where?" asked Mamoru. "Ikuto planned a surprise party for his girlfriend because it's her birthday so we all have to go to the living room and I heard Yaya used her powers to make a very delicious cake!" laughed Kukai. Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Knowing her she must have made a very sugary, fat cake that will make us all hyper." He stated. "Which makes it even better!" yelled Kukai.

**In the living room**

In the living room everyone sat waiting for Amu. "Yay! I know that Amu will be very happy!" squealed Usagi. "Not to mention the cake I made!" giggled Yaya. Usagi and Yaya both went into there own worlds and drooled at the thought of cake. "Snap out of it meatball head your already as fat as it is!" teased Chibiusa. "I'm not fat!" argued Usagi. "Yes you are!" retorted Chibiusa. "Am not!" shouted Usagi. "Stop denying it Usagi we all know how puffed and chubby your tummy is!" yelled Chibiusa. Usagi was about to reply when Mamoru stopped them. "Chibiusa! Usagi! Stop acting so childish. Chibiusa you know better than this and Usagi your older you should be setting the example!" Shouted Mamoru. Chibiusa and Usagi nodded.

Suddenly everyone heard food steps coming towards the room. Could it be Amu? Everyone got all excited unfortunately it was just Rima, Minako and Rei entering the room. "Hey everybody sorry we're late we we're just trying on some of Rima's awesome accessories!" squeaked Minako. "I didn't know that ghosts could wear jewellery." Said Michiru in a confused way. "Oh I can't but I like to pretend I'm still alive and mess around with whatever necklaces and rings I can find." Replied Rima.

Suddenly Ikuto walked into the room. "Everybody hide she's coming!" he shouted excitedly. Everyone did as instructed while Ikuto went back to Amu's side. Amu and Ikuto walked into the room and Amu was very confused. "What's going on why are the lights out?" asked Amu. "You'll see." Smirked Ikuto.

Suddenly the lights switched on and balloons floated around everywhere. "Surprise! Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted happily. "Arrigato Mina!" said Amu happily. "Don't thank us the idea for the party came from lover boy over there!" shouted Kukai as he pointed towards Ikuto. Amu looked at Ikuto as if she was on the verge of tears. "Amu? What's wrong? I did all this to make you happy! Not to make you cry!" said Ikuto sadly. "I am happy! Very happy!" squealed Amu as tears fell from her eyes. She hugged him and Ikuto hugged her back. "I'm glad your happy strawberry chan!" chuckled Ikuto. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you!" shouted Amu happily. "Awwwe!" everyone shouted together. Amu blushed and so did Ikuto.

For the next hour and a half Amu and Ikuto kept telling each other how much they loved each other and it was annoying. "I Love you!" giggled Amu. "Oh not as much as I love you!" replied Ikuto. They kept going on and on until finally Haruku lost it. "Yeah yeah! Yeah! You love each other we know! Now shut up!" shouted Haruku. "Why what's wrong with telling Ikuto I love him!" hissed Amu. "You keep saying it over and over it's annoying!" Replied Haruku. Amu began to cry and when Ikuto saw this he clenched his teeth and his fists. "Don't you speak to my Amu that way!" growled Ikuto before punching her. "Oh you've done it now cat boy!" shouted Haruku in rage.

Everyone watched as Ikuto and Haruku punched and kicked each other fearlessly. Michiru and Amu were the most horrified at watching the fight. "Please! Haruku stop you don't need to start a fight. They are just showing there affection for each other! I know it's a bit uncomfortable but wouldn't you want to tell the person you love how much you care for them! Like me and Mamo chan for instance we love each other and we always tell each other that!" explained Usagi.

Haruku sighed before saying, "Well it is your birthday and I wouldn't want to ruin it so… I could let this argument slid for now." Everyone smiled and went back to the party.

**1 hour later…**

All the ghouls were depressed and everyone else tried to soothe them but it wasn't working. You see with all the children sneaking into the mansion they were spotted and if they get spotted they could get exposed of there hiding place and would never be left alone in peace ever again. "I wish we could do something to help you but we can't." Said Minako sadly. "To bad you're not just in disguises or costumes or something then we'd have nothing to worry about." Chibiusa muttered under her breath just loud enough for Ami and Usage to hear. "Chibiusa! Not nice." Ami whispered loudly. "Wait a minuet that's it!" said Usage excitedly. Everyone stared at her. "Huh!" everyone shouted at the same time. Usage giggled. "You'll see, oh and everyone except the ghouls I need to speak to you in private." Everyone nodded before the humans left the room.

All the ghouls waited patiently for them to return. "So can we really trust those humans?" wondered Ikuto. "What do you mean?" asked Utau. "I mean we've only just met them today and we're already making friends with them how do you know they won't expose us!?" replied Ikuto. "You've got a point there dear but I went to school with Usagi and we were friends so I doubt that she'd deceive us and she seems to trust those others girls and that man… I believe his name was Mamoru so I don't think we have anything to worry about." Said Amu reassuringly. "How much did you hang out with that Usagi girl?" asked Ikuto. "Now that I think about it we we're friends but after a while we stopped speaking and she started acting strange as if she was hiding something from me." Replied Amu. "See you don't know whether or not you can trust her and she's even keeping a secret from you!" shouted Ikuto triumphantly. "Yes but I don't think…" said Amu before pausing as the others came back into the room. "We'll talk about this later!" whispered Rima loudly everyone nodded before turning there attention to the humans.

"We've thought up a pretty decent plan that we think can help you." Said Ami cheerfully. "Well what you're about to see may shock you…" said Usagi in a mischievous way. "Venus crystal power makeup! Mercury crystal power makeup! Mars crystal power makeup! Jupiter crystal power makeup! Uranus crystal power makeup! Neptune crystal power makeup! Pluto crystal power makeup! Saturn crystal power Makeup! Super moon crises power makeup! Moon eternal makeup!" All the girls shouted and the ghouls just stood there in amazement as they watched the girls turn into sailor soldiers. Finally Mamoru pulled out a rose from his pocket and turned himself into tuxedo mask.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight. "Usage your really sailor moon!" squealed Amu. Usagi just nodded with a sweat drop. "Yes this is a secret that has been kept secret for a long time and we do hope that you will not expose our identities to anyone even if you trust them." Said Luna in a serious tone. "Did that cat just speak?" asked kairi expressionless. "Wait where'd it come from?" asked Utau in a confused way. "Oh sorry! This is Luna my uhh… Guardian I think." Replied Usagi. "Yeah and I have one too this is Artimus!" shouted Minako pointing to a white cat beside her. "Yaya want's to pet them!" laughed Yaya enthusiastically. "Urm… wait!" screamed Luna and Artimus as Yaya shaked them rapidly. Everyone sweat dropped.

As soon as the fuss over the cats was done Luna explained the plan. Everyone nodded and began to start the plan. "Ok so we'll split everyone into groups. Ami, Rei, Haruku and Michiru go find the press and bring them here, and as for you guys Minako, Mako, Setsuna, and Hotaru you guys go to the nearest store you can find and buy some decorations then decorate the entire outside of this mansion!" ordered Usagi. "Ok then what are we going to do?" asked Chibiusa curiously. "We're gonna stay here and help the ghouls. Oh and you girls over there the witches Lulu, Utau and Yaya can I ask you for a favour?" asked Usagi. She whispered something into the witch's ears and they immediately agreed.

**3 hours later…**

Ami, Rei, Haruku and Michiru struggled to stall the camera crew beside them as they waited for the ghouls to step out. The door was shot open and there in front of them stood the most human like creatures you could find. Kairi no longer had blue skin and was not as huge as he used to be in fact he looked very much like a human. Yaya no longer had warts on her face and wasn't wearing too much black the same goes for Lulu and Utau. Ikuto looked like he no longer had any fangs and his skin did not look as pail as it used to be Amu looked the same as well. Tadase was no longer covered in blood or scars and wasn't holding his head in his hands. Rima was no longer floating in the air… well sort of Amu was holding her down and she didn't look as see through as before. Nagihiko and Kukai no longer looked as hairy as they used to be and they didn't look or smell as bad as they used to.

"Hello I understand that there were some unpleasant rumors spread about this mansion. I heard that the young children who trespassed into our home thought we were monsters. Well they were only costumes we dressed up in for Halloween and look at the mansion it's already been decorated for the occasion." Explained Kairi. "So it was all just a misunderstanding." Said one of the women holding out a microphone towards him. "Yes we do apologies for the misunderstandings we've caused it started such a ruckus." Replied Kairi.

Suddenly there was a bright glow and the ghouls' monster forms came back and everybody gasped. "No! You liars were trying to foul us to gain your trust weren't you?" Yelled one of the camera men. None of the creatures replied they just stood there frozen unable to think of what to say.

**A couple hours later**

Many people were panicking and attacking the mansion. "This is your entire fault! I new you couldn't be trusted! Urgh why do you humans have to be so selfish!" growled Ikuto. "Wait… wait wait how did you guys make them look so human like?" asked Rei. "Simple, Rima had some very awesome makeup for us to use, the witches new some very handy spells and we had the Luna pen for backup." Replied Usagi. Everyone nodded Ikuto was very angry and Amu went to comfort him. "Oh please don't worry it wasn't there fault they were just trying to help and Lulu, Utau and Yaya are trying there best to find out what caused our disguises to turn back." Said Amu soothingly. "Oh shut up you idiot this was your entire fault anyway! You should have listened to me when you had the chance!" shouted Ikuto angrily. "Oh I left my family and became a vampire for you and this how you treat me!" huffed Amu before walking away. Ikuto rushed towards her and put his arms around her. "Oh baby don't be this way I'm sorry!" shouted Ikuto. "I forgive you!" shouted Amu as tears brimmed in her eyes before pulling him into a hug. "I love you!" she whimpered. "I love you more!" replied Ikuto softly. "Oh but not as much as me!" giggled Amu.

"Oh not this again." Said Kukai before rolling his eyes. Everyone nodded and sighed at the comment. "Oh and what's that supposed to mean!" yelled Ikuto in rage. "Nothing I'm just saying that…" said Kukai before being interrupted by Ikuto. "That you're jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't!" shouted Ikuto angrily. "No!" Shouted Kukai. "You're lying! I think I should teach you a lesson about manners!" hissed Ikuto before getting his fist out ready to punch him. "Whoa whoa whoa we don't want to start another fight do we just calm down and Ikuto don't get so angry over every little thing." Said Nagihiko. "Oh so your taking his side now. Traitor!" shouted Ikuto angrily. "No I'm taking nobody's side and besides Kukai and I let you do whatever you want we even let you hang with Amu today even though it was boy's trash night today!" replied Nagihiko angrily. Ikuto was about to reply but Amu stopped him. "Oh honey calm down. Earlier today you fought with Haruku, and then you fought with Kukai and now you're starting an argument with Nagihiko please try to control your temper." Said Amu softly. Ikuto groaned. "Fine anything for you strawberry." He replied. Amu smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lulu rushed into the room out of breath. "We found the problem it was the spell!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her in a confused way. "What do you mean?" asked Rima. Lulu sighed. "It turns out that the spell I put on you guys only lasted five minuets sorry!" replied Lulu in an embarrassed tone. "You mean this entire ruckus! All the arguments and the reason everyone was found out was because you used the wrong spell!" shouted Haruku. Lulu nodded. "Yep! Everything." She replied saying it as if nothing ever happened. "Baka!" everyone shouted. "So what are we going to do now? I mean we've figured out the problem but how will that change the fact that everyone knows that we're monsters." Asked Amu. "Umm…I didn't think of that." Said Lulu hesitantly. Everyone sweat dropped. "I have an idea." Said Ami raising her hand.

"Well we could simply tell the media that it was all just a special affect to prove how much you folks love Halloween." Explained Ami. "Good idea why didn't I think of that?" said Usagi. "Now let's go!" shouted Amu. "Someone's in a hurry today aren't they." Chuckled Ikuto. "Yeah well think about all the chaos going on with everybody if we don't clear things out for everyone sort of… then someone could get hurt." Replied Amu in a serious tone. Ikuto nodded before following Amu and everyone else did the same thing.

They opened the door and stepped outside only to find the worst sight they had ever seen. Most of the forest was in flames and people were screaming there heads off. "Please stop this!" shouted Minako. Everyone did as told and stood there waiting for someone to speak. "I understand you're afraid of some certain creatures inside the mansion but I can assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of." Explained Ami. "Nothing to be afraid of! That's not true there are dangerous, vicious monsters living in that mansion we're all in danger!" she cried. "No we're not just here them out!" shouted Setsuna. "Yeah and they have done nothing to hurt you what so ever!" added Hotaru. Everyone nodded.

Suddenly the ghouls came out to explain everything to them well… not exactly the truth though. "We are sorry if we have caused you any trouble it's just that we absolutely love Halloween and we wanted to embrace that so we did a small effect to our costume changes so that it looked like we suddenly transformed. We though it would be funny we didn't mean to scare you." Explained Kairi. "We don't believe you." Someone said and everyone nodded. The ghouls sighed of course this wasn't going to work. "Wait a minuet so you don't believe this story but you believe that creepy ghosts and goblins are roaming around! I mean come on if ghouls really existed then they would have been discovered a long time ago!" stated Usagi. Everyone nodded and agreed at that. "I guess you have a point sorry for causing you so much trouble." Said the women and everybody left. "Whoa I can't believe that actually worked." Said Usagi with wide eyes. Everyone laughed.

Everybody went inside the house happily constantly giggling or chuckling. "Ok well that solves that now it's time for bed!" said Luna in a stern voice. "But Luna…" moaned Usagi. "No buts now go to sleep!" replied Luna. Everyone sighed before going to there rooms. "Ok it's late maybe we should go too." Suggested Utau. Everyone agreed and were about to go to there rooms. "Wait no! That means I won't be able to see my precious Amu koi until tomorrow!" whined Ikuto. "Come on it's late we have to go to bed now." Said Amu. "Fine!" groaned Ikuto. "Oh by the way I think I should say this one last time. Happy birthday!" he smiled. "Arrigato." She replied with a smile. "Wait a minuet why are you following me your room is one floor down from here!" huffed Amu. "Oh but I'd much rather sleep with you." Smirked Ikuto. "No way especially not with Usagi in there with us!" replied Amu. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "So your saying after she's left you'd consider letting me sleep with you?" he asked. "Shut up! Baka!" she shouted before punching him playfully in the chest. "Night Neko chan!" Giggled Amu. "Good night princess." He replied before winking at her. Amu blushed at that.

**The next day**

Usagi stretched her arms and got out of bed. She was about to open the curtains but Amu stopped her. "I'm a vampire remember so I can't be around sunlight." She said wearily. "Oh right well… good morning then." Replied Usagi. "Morning." Said Amu. The two girls walked downstairs and found everyone else already at the dining table eating breakfast. "Good morning strawberry sleep well?" chuckled Ikuto. "Yeah I guess." Replied Amu still half asleep rubbing her eyes.

"Wow the food looks really good today!" said Yaya drooling slightly. "Yes well Mako chan woke up quiet early today and offered to help me make breakfast without magic." Replied Lulu. "Wow I wondered why this meal was cooked so deliciously this morning excellent work Mako chan." Smiled Tadase. "Th…thanks." Replied Mako blushing slightly. "Yeah but my cooking's better right Tadase kun!" said Lulu a hint of anger showing in her voice. "Wow jealous much!" laughed Kukai energetically. "Wh…what are you talking about I'm not jealous!" Lulu practically yelled. "Are too." Chuckled Kukai. "Why you little… keep this up and I'll turn you into a toad!" hissed Lulu. Kukai sweat dropped. "Alright, Alright I'm sorry!" replied Kukai. "Here you are Usagi I prepared some nice pancakes for you and Amu there's a nice bowl of blood waiting for you made from Lulu's magic." Smiled Mako. "Yeay pancakes!" squealed Usagi.

Everyone munched or drank away there breakfast before walking and sitting in the living room. "So what should we do now?" asked Mamoru. "Hmm… I've fixed the human disguise spell and I'm sure of it this time I even tried it on Yaya and it worked. You can turn back whenever you like just say reveal my true form. So how about we all go out and I've got some broom sticks we could go flying on." Said Utau in an excited way. Everyone's eyes sparkled when they heard this news and they immediately agreed. "Let's hope there are no problems this time." Sighed Artimus. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone giggled and chatted about things as they got ready. "So how'd you guys meet and how'd you afford a freaking mansion!" asked Michiru in admiration. "Well let's see our parents were good friends with each other. Ikuto's father was a very rich business man until his identity of being a vampire was found out everyone feared him and tried there best to get rid of him. One day his father was found by some police man and taken away his punishment for being a vampire was that he was burnt with a steak. Luckily they didn't know about his wife or the fact that she was pregnant with Ikuto at the time. She died giving birth to Ikuto and he was raised by Kukai's parents. Soon afterwards all our parents died after being found out they were ghouls. We had no where to go and Ikuto told us about his father's old mansion and his inheritance. We moved into the mansion or more specifically monster manor because this was the only place we could go." Explained Nagihiko.

"Whoa that's sounds…very sad…let's change the subject… so how did Ikuto and Amu meet." Asked Usagi. "Please don't ask that! You don't want that I love you nonsense to start again." Yelled Haruku. Ikuto glared at her and Amu giggled. "Well you see it was summer and my family and I decided to go on holiday here in Okinawa. After we got here we found out that the hotel we went to took away my room and gave it to someone else who was willing to pay more so we all went to look for another place to stay I found the mansion and I thought it was abandoned so I decided to stay here. I let my parents know and after a while of begging I was finally able to convince them that I could stay here on my own and they could go back to the hotel. I met Ikuto just sitting down watching TV there." Replied Amu. "Yeah and she actually wasn't afraid of me or the other ghouls after that we became friends and she came to visit me every night before going to bed because she couldn't hang with me during the day after all she was supposed to stay with her family the rest of the time. I started to develop feelings for her and told her I liked her she said she liked me back as well and that made me happy. One day we kissed and our like relationship became a love relationship but she had to go home from her holiday soon and we probably would never have seen each other again. So she told me that she didn't want to leave and let me drink her blood." Added Ikuto.

Finally everybody left the mansion and headed towards the beach. "Wow the weather is wonderful!" laughed Usagi. "Wow I haven't been outside in two centuries this place looks beautiful!" smiled Ikuto. Amu's jaw dropped. "Urm… Ikuto honey how old are you?" asked Amu uncomfortably. Ikuto sighed before whispering the answer in her ear. "Whoa that's old!" said Amu with wide eyes. Haruku started to laugh mischievously. "Oh my god an innocent young teenage girl is dating a man hundreds of years older than her that's absurd!" he said in a fake shocked expression. "I never thought about our relationship in that way." Gulped Amu. Ikuto began to sweat hard. "Your not having second thoughts about how you feel about me are you?" asked Ikuto nervously. "No I would never do that I let you drink my blood remember!" Amu practically shouted. "Geez why do they have such dramatic fights you'd think there a couple from the movies or something." Whispered Usagi. "You can say that again." Chibiusa whispered back.

"Wait a minuet I thought that vampires couldn't go out during the day because of the sunlight so how are you two out here without being burnt!" gasped Hotaru. Everyone else gasped as well when they realised this. Lulu giggled. "Don't worry about it us witches took care of that problem." Lulu smiled. "What do you mean you took care of it?" asked Mako. "I mean that we put a spell on them to protect them from the sun so they could go out with us today." Replied Lulu. "It couldn't have been that simple could it?" asked Mako. "Actually it could know it all." Smirked Utau. "Ok…" replied Mako.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they either played around in the sand or took a dip in the water. "You know I thought that we'd be here battling a new enemy but instead we're just playing at the beach with some perfectly normal vampires, witches, werewolves and all sorts of other kind creatures who have became our friends." Remarked Ami. Everybody sweat dropped. Ami blushed in embarrassment. "Oh that sounds a lot stranger than I last comprehended it would be oh how embarrassed I feel." Said Ami nervously. "Enough chit chat let's play!" giggled Usagi. "Yeah Yaya want's to play too!" laughed Yaya before jumping into the water.

After a couple of hours of having fun and laughing at the beach everyone decided to go home and have dinner. "Let's go to the beach again tomorrow!" Yaya squealed. "I'm sorry but after dinner we must pack up our things and go you see we were only here for a one night stay." Replied Luna. Yaya started to wail when she heard what Luna said and wouldn't stop. "I want to stay longer too but our parents will be worried about us so we can't stay but don't worry we'll come and visit again on Halloween." Said Usagi sadly. Yaya's eyes lit up when she heard this. "Really promise!" she screamed before bouncing around everywhere. "We can't make any promises but we think we might be able to come." Replied Usagi. "Really Usagi you want to come visit on the scariest day of the year." Said Minako in an unsure way. "Of course I do besides Halloween was only scary because of the monsters and ghosts and things but I've met some real ones and there not scary at all so I have nothing to be afraid of!" giggled Usagi. Everyone nodded.

Dinner was soon prepared and everyone began to devour there meals. They ate in silence and had nothing to say. Suddenly they heard an enormous scream coming from somewhere in the forest. "W…what was that?" stuttered Rei. "I don't know but I think we should check it out." Replied Rima. Everyone agreed. They crept into the forest until eventually they found the place where the scream came from. They were horrified at what they found. There in front of them was an unconscious women covered in blood and an evil looking creature in front of her.

"Who are you!?" growled Haruku. "I am a servant of your new enemy and your worst nightmare!" the alien replied. "Well then prepare to be eliminated!" shouted Chibiusa. "Oh that's cute but a little girl like you could never defeat me. Now I'll give you a choice follow us or be destroyed for this miserable planet shall belong to the dark kingdom!" the creature growled. "Not if we can help it! Ready guys!" shouted Usagi. "Hai!" They replied before transforming. "The rest of you should go back to the mansion where it's safe now!" ordered Mamoru the ghouls nodded weakly before returning to the mansion. They watched the fight in horror through the window anger rushing through there veins.

"Urgh! Watching that hideous beast hurt my friends just makes my blood boil!" screamed Amu. "I agree Hinamori san but there is nothing we can do." Sighed Tadase. "That's not true Yaya has an idea!" squealed Yaya. Lulu and Utau raised there eyebrows. "You of all people have an idea?" asked Utau. Yaya nodded enthusiastically. "This better be good!" warned Lulu. Yaya nodded again. "Well you see Yaya's been working on this super cool spell that could make these magical pieces of jewellery called the humpty lock and the dumpy key appear there must be two different owners of these things to use most of it's power the rest of us can share it. The lock and key can make us transform just like them however our transformations won't be as Sailor soldiers, they are special ghoul transformations known as character transformations!" explained Yaya. "Whoa is it just me or did Yaya say something smart?" asked Kukai. "Yaya your ingenious!" Lulu praised.

After a while the spell was done and they were ready to transform with Ikuto and Amu as the owners of the lock and key. "Ok now what do we do?" asked Kukai. "Umm…I forgot." Sighed Yaya. All the ghouls glared at her. "What do you mean you forgot!" yelled Lulu. "I'm sorry I did my best but the embryo spell is not the easiest spell in the world you know waah!" wailed Yaya. "The Embryo spell! I know that spell all we have to do now is say my own heart unlock!" laughed Utau. Everyone sighed in relief. They did as told and transformed.

**Meanwhile**

The servant of the dark kingdom had transformed into a much more hideous looking creature and had captured the inner sailor soldiers and Tuxedo mask with its large octopus like arms. Sailor moon lay weakly on the ground mud covering her body and blood pouring from her mouth. "Y…you won't get away with…th…this!" Usagi stuttered softly unable to let a word out properly without making her voice crack. Tears poured from her eyes as she watched her friends suffer in the arms of the enemy.

She had almost given up but the ghouls came out the mansion in there own transformations ready to fight. "Mina… how did you…" Said Usagi before being interrupted by Lulu. "Never underestimate the power of witches." She giggled. "Ikuto you free the others while we help the rest of the soldiers kick butt!" exclaimed Amu. "Ok but be careful." Replied Ikuto. Amu nodded before charging at the beast.

"Heart rod!" Amu yelled before throwing a large pink stick with glimmering red hearts at the creature. Unfortunately it missed and went back to Amu. "Let me try!" grinned Rima. "Ok but be warned it's not as easy as it looks to defeat this freak." Replied Amu. "Juggling party!" Rima yelled and almost immediately she was able to hit the alien. "No fair why couldn't I get it!" pouted Amu. "Better look next time rookie." Rima replied with a smirk on her face. "Alright my turn! My turn! My turn!" chuckled Kukai. "This is no time for laughing and games this is serious!" yelled Sailor Uranus. "S…sorry!" stuttered Kukai before getting ready to attack. "Golden victory shoot!" he yelled before kicking a golden power ball at the creature. His eyes lit up when the attack hit the creature and sent it tumbling.

"Now me!" squealed Yaya. "No!" Michiru protested. "We need to end this so Sailor Pluto should attack now since her power as a sailor soldier is a lot more powerful than yours!" Yaya moaned in frustration. "Oh but Yaya wanted a go!" she groaned. "This isn't a game you know!" hissed Michiru before glaring at her. Yaya got scared and started wailing. "Pluto deadly scream!" Setsuna yelled as she waved her staff and released its power. "Uranus world shaking!" Haruku shouted before releasing a power ball from her hands. Michiru was about to attack next but the hideous creature before them rose back up and wacked her with one of it's free hands sending her tumbling across the ground. "Michiru!" Haruku yelled before rushing over to her side. "Dark shower!" the creature yelled before blowing a world wind of negative energy from its mouth. The power blasted everyone and weakened them up.

Ikuto grew very angry he couldn't bear to see his Amu hurt. "Slash crow!" he yelled as he cut off the arms of the creature that kept the other Sailor Senshi's and Tuxedo mask captive using sharp claw like blades. "Nice try cat boy but breaking a couple of my arms didn't harm me one bit!" cackled the beast. "Yes but it did free your captives!" retorted Ikuto. The creature looked down and discovered that the arms that he used to hold its hostages were the ones that were destroyed. "Why you little monster! Prepare to be destroyed!" it yelled. It grabbed Ikuto with one of its arms that hadn't been destroyed and just as it was about to eat him he was attacked. "Colourful canvas!" Amu yelled while waving a giant paintbrush at the creature hitting the creature instantly which caused it to drop Ikuto. Since Ikuto had cat reflexes due to his ghoul transformation he was able to land on his feet.

"Ok now it's our turn to teach this little monster a lesson!" growled Rei. "Ehem!" Yelled the ghouls in an offended town. "Oh sorry. I mean now it's time to teach this evil alien thingy a lesson!" she replied with a sweat drop. "Mars flame sniper!" Rei yelled before shooting the creature with an arrow of flames. Then Minako stood up and tide up the monster with one of her attacks. "Venus Love chain and circle!" she shouted. Sailor mercury was just about to attack but Ikuto stopped her. "No I have a better idea I'm going to make this creature from hell pay for his wrong doings especially for hurting my poor Amu!" he growled in rage. "Slash crow!" he once again yelled but this time he sliced its head. Everyone's jaw dropped. "The freakin creature is still alive and after Ikuto sliced its head off so bravely for me!" whined Amu. "Urgh you idiot now that you've destroyed my head I've lost my powers and I can't move my body!" The creature exclaimed angrily. Ikuto smirked in victory when he heard this.

Sailor moon finally stood up and grinned. "I guess that's my cue." She smiled. Everyone nodded. "Moon crystal power kiss!" she screamed while shooting an extremely large amount of power at the beast with her moon septer. The creature turned into dust and the battle was over. Everyone looked around the forest in horror. "The forest looks worse than before and…and the mansion was burnt to the ground where will we go!" wept Utau immensely. All the other ghouls wept along side her. "Wait a minuet Amu! You can fix this your powers can repair things as well!" squealed Utau as hope came up inside of her. "I can?" asked Amu in an unsure way. "Yes just say Remake honey!" Utau replied. Amu did so and to her delight it worked.

"I… guess it's time for you guys to leave now huh." Said Amu sadly her eyes brimming with tears. "Yeah but we'll see each other again and like Usagi said we might come visit for Halloween and maybe even Christmas." Replied Haruku softly. Ikuto smirked. "Your finally being nice to her." He said. "Well she helped us defeat the monster didn't she all of you ghouls did. You risked your lives for us and so we all owe you our lives." She replied. Ikuto smiled. "Thanks. Sorry for always being mean to you let's be friends. Truce." Ikuto said before reaching his hand out to Haruku. Haruku smiled back and took his hand before saying. "Truce." Amu's face became red with anger. "Ok now that that's settled let's help our new friends pack right Ikuto!" she screamed while glaring at Haruku. "Well someone's jealous." Haruku whispered to Ikuto. "I know right but I think it's cute." Ikuto whispered back.

Soon everyone was packed and ready to go. "O...ok then mina…I…guess his is goodbye. It was great meeting you all and Amu I'm so glad I could see you again." Usagi stuttered sadly. "Y…yeah b…bye." Amu replied. "Sayonara mina chan it was great meeting you all." Tadase said politely. "B…bye Tadase kun." Mako stuttered a slight blush on her cheeks. Lulu shot her a menacing glare and quickly wrapped her arm around him. Everyone chuckled at that. "Until next time!" Kukai waved enthusiastically. "It was a pleasure having you stay here." Nagihiko smiled. "I can't wait to hang with you guys again. Especially you two girls over there Rei and Minako." Rima smiled. "You were very cool and such amazing fighters! I can't wait to see you again Haruku and Michiru!" Lulu and Utau yelled together. Yaya wailed loudly. "Bye bye everybody I…I'm really gonna miss you!" she cried. "Goodbye." The human's shouted back. "Oh and Haruku you got to join Nagi, Kukai and me in boy's trash night next time you come to visit." Ikuto yelled. Haruku sweat dropped. "O…ok I'll think about it!" she replied. Amu once again glared at her and this time Michiru did the same thing only to Ikuto.

"I never thought we'd be able to make human friends." Smiled Amu. "Me neither I guess we're all surprised." Ikuto replied. "I guess everything has changed for us now Ikuto niisan." Tadase said happily. "Yaya's so happy to have made friends with humans!" Yaya screeched. "Yeah and I'm so glad to have met my all time favourite heroes and got to fight aliens with them!" laughed Kukai. "I guess we were able to do something we thought was impossible." Remarked Utau. "I know it was a surprise." Agreed Lulu. "Goodbye guys I can't wait to see you again." Rima whispered under her breath. Tears began to stain her eyes and soon Amu began to cry along side her. Ikuto put his arm around her. "It's alright Amu we'll see them again." He said softly.

**Meanwhile**

Everybody laughed. "I never thought I'd see a real life ghost and make friends with her!" giggled Rei. "I know right!" Minako agreed. "I'm so glad I got to see Amu again and on her birthday as well!" laughed Usagi. "You know what I never thought that I'd fall for a zombie." Said Mako her cheeks heating up. "So you like Tadase?" asked Hotaru. "Yeah but I can tell he likes Lulu and she likes him back." Mako sighed. "Yeah and I got to see real life werewolves!" laughed Chibiusa. "Yeah I guess and that Ikuto dude was pretty cool I can't wait for Halloween so I hang with him again." Haruku said happily. Everyone stared at her. "What is he your best friend you guys argued most of the time and as soon as you make up you become closer to him than we are with the other ghouls." Said Michiru angrily. "Yeah I guess he is my best friend." Smiled Haruku. "This is the end of a beautiful story." Smiled Ami. "No it's not it's just the beginning." Said Mamoru happily. "So Mamo chan did you enjoy yourself?" asked Usagi. "Yes of course I did U-sa-ko." He said with a huge grin on his face. Usagi blushed. "W…well…Umm…I…I…can't wait to see the ghouls again!" blushed Usagi unable to think of anything to say. "Oh Usagi!" everybody laughed before walking away in the beautiful sunset. "Hey wait you guys!" cried Usagi desperately.

_The end._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you enjoyed this extra special one-shot happy Halloween!<strong>

**Yaya: Yaya wants all the veiwers to give me candy  
><strong>

**Amu: I don't think they have candy  
><strong>

**Yaya: No fair!**

**Ikuto: Yo peeps R&R**

**Amu: Please do!**

**Me: It would be much appreciated **

**Yaya: Yeah if you don't have candy the least you can do is R&R!**


End file.
